Poison Apple
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: S1-3. "You're a wolf. A creature of the night." Arabella Gilbert was just getting over her parents' deaths when vampire siblings Damon and Stefan Salvatore come into town. She suddenly find herself in the middle of a tug of war between vampires, doppelgangers, and the supernatural. Damon/OC. Future Klaus/OC/Damon. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: The She-Wolf_

The car ride back to Mystic Falls was one of the most depressing car rides that sixteen-year-old Arabella Gilbert had ever taken in her life. She didn't know if it was because she was going back to her dreary little town or because her parents had died in a car similar to this only last May.

She ran a hand through her long dark hair before she looked towards Aunt Jenna who was driving said car. She had spent the past two months in cheerleading camp after increasing bullying from her sister's best friend Caroline Forbes.

Thankfully, the blond had only stayed for half of the cheer camp session then went to make out with a couple of random boys. Arabella had stayed the entire session even though her older sister Elena hadn't gone to cheer camp at all. She had stayed too depressed and had decided to stay home.

That was one of the reasons that Arabella had decided to leave her dreary home in the first place. It had just been torture spending time with Elena and Jeremy. Cheer camp hadn't exactly been a rewarding experience, but it was better than spending her time in was felt like a never ending funeral.

It wasn't as if Arabella didn't miss her parents. She missed them every day, she missed her mom's warm, loving smile and discussing medicine with her father. The day that they had died, the day that the car had gone over the bridge with her in it had been the worst day of her life.

And all though she loved her Aunt Jenna she was no substitute for her parents. They passed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign and she groaned. "Are you sure that I can't go to boarding school."

Jenna threw her a sympathetic smile. "You know that we don't have the money, honey," Jenna said gently. "But you'll be with your family and all of your friends Bonnie, Care, and Matt- "

"Matt." Arabella grumbled. Great. Now she had another problem. She remembered her old boyfriend Matt Donovan. They had dated for all of Arabella's freshman year, but after her parents had died, Arabella had felt herself go numb. And as much as she loved Matt, he had been way too clingy for her liking.

Jenna stopped the car in front of their house and she could feel her shoulders slump. Arabella honestly did not want to be here. She had already missed a week of school after she had convinced Jenna to let her stay at week in some run off the mill hotel in Virginia. But now she was home. All though it no longer felt like home.

Maybe it would start feeling like home soon.

-End of Prologue-

Thank you everyone for reading! This is the prologue to Poison & Wine. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Friday Night Bites Part I

_Friday Night Bites Part One_

Arabella Gilbert should have been in Mr. Tanner's sophomore class right about now, but in all honesty she was no in the mood to see in his bitchy face. In fact, Arabella was hardly in the mood for anything at the moment. So what was she doing instead of being in first period history like a good little girl? She was outside the gym smoking a cigarette.

She blew the puff of smoke in the air while she hum an old song. Arabella honestly didn't want to be here. Jenna had practically had to pull her out of bed. She hadn't even taken care of her appearance, instead she had just put on a pair of jeans and old Mystic Falls sweatshirt.

In all honestly, Arabella though she should be in jail not worried about a stupid sophomore class. Her hands shivered slightly as she remembered that her hands had been covered with blood.

Arabella squinted slightly as she tried to forget about it. _It wasn't your fault,_ she told herself. _She was drunk,_ _she started fighting you._ _You were just defending herself._

If that was the case though, she though bitterly why did she practically threw up when she saw blood. Why couldn't she sleep at night? Why? Why? Arabella threw the cigarette butt on the floor as she heard the bell ring. She smirked, well at least she managed to avoid Mr. Tanner for one more day. Perhaps she could skip the rest of her classes.

Arabella went towards her old hiding spot by the gym where she and Matt used to spend a lot of time making out before classes (good boy Matt would never miss class.) She traced her fingers around the pink heart that she had goofily drawn with pink chalk MD+ACG. Matt Donovan plus Arabella Chastity Gilbert. Wow, that had felt like such a long time ago.

She had been so innocent back then. So naïve. She griped her hand. No, she was not going to be that sad pathetic girl anymore. This was a new school year beside everything had changed and she was no longer the naïve girl that she once was.

* * *

Arabella spent the rest of the day between smoking cigarette, setting up a Tinder account, and eating stolen pop tarts from the cafeteria. At 3PM she uncurled from her hiding spot, grateful that the school day had ended. Then she felt her heart sink slightly as she remembered what she had waiting for her after school cheerleading practice. She couldn't even miss it because Caroline was far scarier than Tanner.

Besides she could do with a bit of a workout. She changed in her car into a pair of short and a blue tank top and headed towards the football field. Bonnie Bennett and her sister were already stretching. Elena had been acting weird ever since Arabella came back, as if she had forgotten that she had a sister.

Bonnie, however looked happy to see her. "Bella!" she got up and hugged her tightly. "Where were you?" she asked reproachfully. "You just disappeared and you didn't answer my emails all summer."

"Sorry," Arabella softened when she saw Bonnie. "The Wi-Fi at cheer camp sucked." She looked around, but failed to see the blond. "Where's Caroline?"

Elena gave a little role of her eyes, but she seemed to be softening towards Arabella. "Caroline is being Caroline. She likes making her dramatic entrance. There she is." Her voice darkened. "With him."

Bonnie and Arabella turned around and they did indeed see the perky blond in a red sports car with a dark hair stranger sitting next to her. Caroline was wearing big sunglasses and a scarf around her neck.

"Who is that?" Arabella grumbled. He was hot, that was for sure, but he also seemed like the kind of guy who thought that he was a huge big shot. The kind of asshole that Arabella hated.

"Tall, handsome mysterious guy," Bonnie simpered.

"That is no mystery guy that is Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

"Who?"

"Stefan," Elena murmured. "He's this new guy I'm dating."

Arabella looked surprise, she knew her sister was sweet. But usually she was too shy to ask someone out. "Well, good for you."

"I got my own Salvatore now," Caroline simpered as she walked towards the field. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Arabella as she gave her a tight hug. "Arabella, you're here! I thought you had gotten lost in Siberia or something."

"Unlike you I finish cheer camp," Arabella reminded her, but Caroline was not listening anymore she was heading towards the middle of the field. "Come on ladies! And a one and two- "

Despite the fact that Arabella had gone to cheer camp, Arabella had a hard time following the steps. For some unknown reason her eyes continued to travel towards the dark hair man.

"Uh, Arabella, sweetie," Caroline broke her thoughts in an annoyed voice and it took Arabella a moment to realize that she had missed over half of the steps. "Why don't you go stand there and watch."

Arabella felt her cheeks flushed and then a twinge of annoyance hit her, did Caroline have to be so damn bossy? She headed towards a nearby tree to avoid the heat. She felt as footstep approached her and she stiffen slightly. "What?" she demanded.

The so called man named Damon pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Touchy, touchy, what are you doing here in these neck of the woods. Did you piss off cheerleader Barbie or what?"

"Something like that," Arabella said lightly not wanting to give Damon too much information.

"You don't like me," Damon said.

"I admit, I'm not the biggest fan of strangers." She quipped.

"But I'm not a stranger," Damon purred as he offered his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Arabella gave in and shook his hand, "Arabella Gilbert."

"Elena's sister?"

"The one and only."

"Bella!" Elena called back and Arabella turned around, noticing that practice was already over. "I better go- "she started to say, but Damon was already gone.

* * *

When Stefan return home from school he saw Damon sitting on a chair in his room looking less than pleased. "Damon," Stefan said flatly.

"How were tryouts?" Damon asked sarcastically as he flipped through Stefan's diary. "Very Emerson like the way that you express yourself with some many adjectives. Why didn't you tell me there was another sister? The younger one?"

"I barely found out today," Stefan said. "Elena barely told me. I'm meting her for dinner."

"Lucky you. She looks exactly like another sister that we use to know." He raised an eyebrow. "Ring a bell brother? Sofia Petrova? Katherine's half-sister. If I put two and two together. I say Isobel slept with whoever Arabella's daddy is."

"Leave her out of this Damon," Stefan demanded. "She's not your chew toy for you to play with."

Damon pretended to be offended. "Please, brother I treat women much better than that. I have to go. I have a date. Sweaty palms wish me luck."

* * *

Arabella couldn't believe that Elena had invited Stefan to dinner. She had never meet the guy what was she supposed to say? Bonnie was sitting next to her blabbering to Elena about being a suppose witch. "You tell me, I'm watching TV and then the commercial I was telling you, the one about the talking duck comes on air."

"Oh, no not the commercial." Elena giggled.

Bonnie didn't think that was very funny. "Well, how about today. I can't stop thinking about the numbers 8, 14, and 22."

"Maybe you're going to win the lottery." Arabella joked as she chewed on a grape. "Maybe you should ask your grams."

"She's probably going to say that you really are a witch." Elena said shoving takeout food into nice plates.

"You know he's going to know you suck at cooking sooner or later."

Elena threw her a napkin. "Shut up Bella!" the doorbell rang. She fluffed her hair. "There he is."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	3. Friday Night Bites Part II

_Friday Night Bites Part II_

Arabella would be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling extremely awkward sitting in between Bonnie and Stefan, especially since it was clear that they didn't like each other very much. There was a doorbell ringing and Arabella was grateful for the distraction. "I'll get it." She stood up and headed towards the doorway, however she had not been expecting what she had just seen. Caroline was standing there holding a pie and the smirking asshole who Arabella had meet a practice was right there. The joy.

"Surprise," Caroline squealed. "Hope you don't mind, Bonnie said that you were having dinner so we brought dessert."

"Oh," Arabella said flatly.

Damon smirked when he saw the displeased look on Arabella's face. "Hope you don't mind."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked breathlessly. He had run so fast that Arabella had barely heard him walking next to her.

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Waiting for Arabella to invite me in."

"Fine," Arabella said as he curled her lip. "Come on in."

A few minutes later they were in the dinner room finishing the remainder of their dessert. As usual Caroline seemed to be doing all of the talking. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler, must be seething. But good for you."

"That's what I always tell him," Damon said. "You have to engage. You Can't always wait for life to come to you."

"Yeah," Caroline continued. "Like take Arabella, she went to cheer camp all summer and she still screwed up- "

"I'll work with her, Care," Elena interrupted. "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back."

Damon raised an eyebrow as he stared at Arabella. "You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Arabella."

Caroline shook her head as she started playing with her fork, though in all honestly Arabella wanted to stab that fork in one of her pretty blue eyes. "Oh, it's just because her parents died and she's going through this blah and emo phrase she'll totally get over it- "

"Caroline will you shut up," Arabella snapped finally losing her temper as she sat up. "For once in your life, think before you speak. That shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?" Without a second look back, Arabella went towards the kitchen fuming and feeling a little bit guilty by the way that she had exploded. She really needed to learn how to control her temper.

"You have quite a temper," a teasing voice said behind her. "I wouldn't have been surprise if you would have torn her head off."

"Believe me, I wanted to." Arabella grumbled. "What do you want?"

Damon laughed. "I'm not your enemy, Arabella."

"Now how can I be so sure?"

"Do enemies give advice?" Damn quipped. "Because I have one for you. Quit cheerleading. I saw you out there. You looked miserable."

Arabella stood by the sink and sighed. "I used to love it, you know. But things are different now, I'm a different person and now everything is so dark."

Damon handed her a dish towel. "Believe me sometimes the darkest people are the most honest."

* * *

The next morning, Arabella was feeling uneasy as she stood in the parking lot in her regular clothes. She couldn't believe that she had taken Damon's advice. But he was kind of right in a way. The old Arabella was dead and buried. "Caroline is going to kill you," Elena said with a frown as she stood next to Arabella with Stefan at her side wearing his football jersey.

Arabella shrugged. "That's a risk that I have to take."

"You're brave," Stefan said with a small smile. "Caroline can be a strong person to stand up too."

"Well, I'm a strong girl." Arabella said with a shrug as Stefan handed her something. It was a small necklace with a blue stone. "What's this?"

"Stefan said he found it in some antique store," Elena said with a shrug. "He said it's for good luck or something. Something about good fortunes."

Arabella blushed a she tied the necklace around her slim neck. "Wow, thanks you don't have to do that, I know we have only just meet."

"Nonsense," Stefan shook his head. "You're Elena' sister and in my book that means that your family. We better go."

"I'll be in the stands, watching," Arabella said awkwardly.

She turned around and saw Caroline staring at her with her hands on her hips. "And you're not in uniform because?"

* * *

Arabella could feel herself panicking even as she told herself repeatedly to calm down. The game was barely reaching halftime, but Arabella had forgotten how late it had gotten. She could still hear the cheering coming from the stands, but Arabella could not concentrate. She needed to get out of here before she turned into a wolf and you know killed everyone.

She yelped slightly when she saw that Damon was hiding behind the trunk of her car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The question is why are you so pissed?" Damon asked amused. "And if you must know I'm hiding from Caroline."

"Well can you hide from Caroline someplace else?" she growled. "I need to leave."

"Not just yet," Damon narrowed his eyes, trying to compel her. "You are going to get into my car with me, then you and I are going to have fun- "Damon winced when he felt Arabella kick him in the balls. "That hurt." He grimaced.

"It better have. Go be a sick prevent somewhere else."

"Why didn't it work?"

"What didn't work?"

Damon blinked. "Vervain. It's the only explanation."

"What-You need to leave now," Arabella said, slightly panicking as she looked at the full moon. She could already feel her body trembling. "Quickly, now Damon I'm not joking."

Damon looked at her concerned. "Arabella, what's wrong."

Arabella didn't answer him, instead she just let out a scream as every single bone in her body started breaking. She kneeled on all fours and felt as her spine broke in half. Damon watched in awe expression as Arabella turned into a white wolf with hazel green eyes. Wolf Arabella growled at him, before she forced herself to walk in the other direction. She needed to get out here.

-End of Chapter Two-


	4. Family Ties

_Family Ties_

"Scum bag, scum bucket," Aunt Jenna said bitterly as she threw popcorn towards the newscaster's gorgeous head that was currently plastered all over the TV. Arabella felt a chill go down her spine as she played with her cereal even though she was currently not hungry. For the past few minutes she had been sitting as stiff as a board in the kitchen hearing Jenna talk to herself.

He knew, her spoon clattered on the table counter and Jenna finally realized that she was shaking. She looked at Arabella in concern. "Bella, honey are you ok?"

 _Oh, nothing, Aunt Jenna except the scumbag of Stefan's brother saw me go all wolf on him,_ that's what she wanted to say of course, but instead she just shook her head. "It's nothing. Just stress. So why are you so mad at the TV anyway?"

Jenna snorted. "Didn't your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the TV again. "No way, him."

"Yes, Logan Scum Fell."

"Oh, he's cute," Elena chirped as she came into the living room carrying a box that Arabella recognize. Arabella raised an eyebrow and Elena answered her question. "I told Mrs. Lockwood that I would look though mom's old things for the heritage display tonight."

Arabella plucked a ring from her box. "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring I haven't seen that in ages."

"It was originally Great grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said as Jeremy came into the kitchen and grabbed the ring. "How much do you think this stuff is worth, you know on eBay."

Elena snatched the ring away from him. "You're not going to find out."

Jeremy frowned. "That's mom and dad's stuff you can't just give it away."

"We're not giving it away," Elena said frowning. "We're letting people borrow it, Jeremy there is a difference." Jeremy ignored her still looking hurt. The doorbell rang and Arabella was happy to escape the tension as she went to go answer it.

She was surprise when she saw Tyler Lockwood at the door. "Tyler."

Tyler look equally as surprise; he was holding back a few boxes. "Bella, hi. I heard you we back." He smirked. "You look foxy."

Arabella rolled her eyes. "Please spare me the compliments, can I help you with anything?"

"I came here to pick up a few things for my mom," Tyler said, he sneered when he saw Jeremy approaching them. "Well, well if it isn't little Gilbert."

"Watch it, dick." Jeremy growled.

Arabella narrowed her eyes. "Look, guys definitely not in the mood for this." She grabbed the box from Jeremy and passed it on Tyler. "I'll see you at the party later."

* * *

"I wished you would tell me what was wrong, Bella because I know something is and you just won't say." Elena sighed as she and Arabella went up the stairs of the Lockwood house. Bella hadn't even wanted to come, but she knew that Damon would be here and she wanted to explain the whole wolf mess.

"I told you, nothing is wrong. I just don't want to go to this stupid party."

She forced a smile on her face when they approached stuffy Mrs. Lockwood, who had despised Arabella ever since she had broken up with Tyler when Bella was in seventh grade. "Elena, how lovely to see you. Bella, I didn't know you were back in town."

"I just arrived, Mrs. Lockwood."

"How lovely." It certainly didn't sound very lovely, but Arabella ignored her. She didn't want to be surrounded by all of these people. She went towards one of the backrooms where the antiques were stored and where Bella could safely hide in peace.

Nobody was in the back room and Bella felt as if she could finally breathe peacefully. She occupied herself by reading the registry of the original founder's ball. Two names caught her eye. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. What?

"They were the original Salvatore brothers." Damon said as he approached her. "We were named after them. They were in love with a girl there. Sofia Pierce."

"I honestly don't care about hearing their love story," Arabella said as she felt her heart beating inside her chest. "So, are we not going to discuss last night."

"Which part Miss Gilbert? The part where you kicked me in the balls or the part where you turned into a wolf in front of my eyes?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arabella's breathing became hollowed. "So you do know then, what I am."

"You're a wolf," Damon said simply as if he were discussing the weather. "A creature of the night."

"Then why didn't you run away screaming?" Arabella demanded. "I'm not exactly normal. I could kill you, I could rip your eyeballs out, if you tell anyone- "

Before she could utter another word, Damon pressed her against the wall harshly. Arabella choked slightly as she attempted to get away, but even her usual strength proved fatal. Who was this guy? "Don't threaten me, because I'm not afraid. I will tell everyone if it suits me, I'll kill you, my sweet Bella and I won't be as delicate." He kissed the side of her forehead. "Off you go."

* * *

Arabella practically hurled herself into the powder room, her breath shaking. What the hell had just happened. Yeah, she had showed Damon who she was, but she hadn't been expecting him to threaten to tell anyone not to mention kill her. Damon was more that meet the eye, he was a very dangerous man.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked as she fixed her lip gloss in the mirror. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Arabella forced a smile. "I think I'm getting the. . .stomach flu."

Caroline wrinkled her nose slightly. "Well, don't let me catch it." Arabella frowned when she saw a reddish bruise on Caroline's neck, she pulled on it and exposed a nasty bite. "Bella, don't!"

"Caroline what happened?" Arabella demanded. It didn't look like a bite, it looked like a bruise. "Did somebody hurt you."

"It's nothing," Caroline said trying to hide her shoulder. "Honest."

"It is something," her eyes flashed. "Did Damon do this you?"

"No, just leave me alone, Arabella!" she watched as Caroline left the powder room and Arabella exited as well. She turned around slightly and saw that Damon was standing there sipping a glass of champagne.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arabella hissed,

Damon rolled his eyes. "Now what did I do? Are you always so dramatic, Arabella? It's not pretty."

"You know what you did," Arabella said her voice shaking. "To Caroline. Now I'm only going to say this one, stay away from Caroline or the one who will end up with a bite around his neck will be you."

* * *

Arabella was shaking she didn't know if it was from fear or from anger or maybe both. She didn't know which one of Damon's threats were scarier the fact that he threatened to expose the fact that she had a wolf gene or the fact that he had literally threatened to kill her. She could feel her whole body shaking, no she was not going to cry dammit, she was going to survive this and was not going to let Damon Salvatore intimidate her.

Arabella turned her head around when she heard crying. She saw a familiar blond head and she raced towards her. Caroline. Caroline was covered with dirt and mud and she was sniffling.

"Caroline, what happened?" Arabella demanded.

"I'm fine," Caroline tried to insist as she stood up with trembling legs.

"No, you're shaking."

"I said I'm fine!" Caroline hollered before she burst into tears. Arabella wasn't good with crying people, but she did what she thought Elena would do. She hugged her.

-End of Chapter Three-


End file.
